


Before Dawn

by dandywarholic



Series: Quiet Light [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pray for him, Sickfic, au where izaya and shizuo live together, dating? maybe...., fevered confessions, it works.... ok, izayas a bad patient, izayas got the flu, shizuos a good nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandywarholic/pseuds/dandywarholic
Summary: “Water,” Izaya rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and pulled the blanket closer. “Please.”“Yeah.” He said and left to the kitchen to fetch some water for him.Handing it to him, he also set the back of his hand to his head. It was still hot. His worry doubled.“How are you feeling?”Izaya rolled his eyes. “How do you think I’m feeling, Shizu?”“Wonderful.” He bit back.He managed a smile, but with Izaya’s tired eyes it wasn’t quite right. “So wonderful.”--Izaya comes home sick with the flu and Shizuo takes good care of him like the good technically-not-boyfriend he is.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Quiet Light [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660366
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Before Dawn

The slam of the front door woke Shizuo Heiwajima with a start.

It was 3:27 AM.

This wasn’t an abnormal occurrence, it was even sometimes later depending on whatever hell Izaya got himself into. Overall kind of annoying, but Izaya never woke Shizuo up unless it was on purpose. He was a hard sleeper and Izaya was at least semi decent at keeping his feet light. The hell was he making so much noise for?

There was more commotion, the sound of tripping over shoes and stumbling. It was irritating enough to get Shizuo out of bed. He was going to have to kill him.

Shizuo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and threw the blankets off himself in a fit. Anger bubbling up his spine to mix with the exhaustion of being woken up. Slowly he made it to the living room, turned on the light. He was going to kill him.

He wanted to expect maybe a burglar or something. With all the noise he’d be a pretty bad damn burglar but Shizuo would be relieved. Because he was going to kill Izaya.  
  


“Are you _drunk?”  
  
_

Izaya was there, holding onto the wall, struggling to stand. His head turned up with effort to look at him. Completely unbalanced while he struggled to keep himself on two legs. He was breathing kind of heavy and seemed a bit winded. He was flushed and taking off shoes apparently was a tough task.

It looked off.

Izaya didn’t drink.

“Hmn…Uh..” His speech was soft.   
  


Worry hit him next. It was still anger. His body was so ready to be angry at him- Something that was completely associated with the man in front of him, but Shizuo’s instincts also told him something was wrong. More wrong than usual.

When Izaya started to walk he immediately buckled and Shizuo didn’t think he has ever run faster to catch him.

Izaya groaned as he let himself go half limp. His face was completely reddened and hazy yet he still tried to pull a half smirk. 

“You’re… still so rough… Even when you try to play the knight.” 

“Shut up.” And he couldn’t make it sound not concerned.

He leaned down and picked Izaya up in his arms. The man was light compared to a vending machine so he lifted easy. Izaya’s arms immediately held onto him and he immediately noticed he was shaking. 

Shizuo walked them to the bedroom and set him down. Izaya relaxed into the bed and ran his fingers through his black hair with a shaky complaint. Shizuo went to turn on the light but Izaya grabbed his hand.

“Blankets… first. I’m freezing.” It was under his breath, hardly able to leave him.

Shizuo nodded and grabbed the blankets from where he earlier angrily threw them. Snapped the blanket into a cohesive form: it’s original rectangle. Then he laid it nicely on Izaya. The man immediately pulled it up to himself with a hot breath. 

Shizuo set his hand on his head. Just looking at him was proof enough, but yes, Izaya was burning.   
  


“You walked all the way home like this? Idiot.” He spat and stepped back. He didn’t get a reply. 

He needed to figure out how to break the fever. 

He wasn’t secretly panicking. This was fine. He just needed to remember how his mom took care of _him._ Or, uh, what Shinra would do. 

_Shinra._ Should he take him to Shinra?

No, he didn’t have enough time. Unless this was worse than he thought? No.   
  


“Uh, rag. Right. Cold rag.” He mumbled to himself and he rushed to go get that. Bathroom light on. Ring out cold cloth. Brought it to him. Set it on forehead. Good.

Then what. He felt like he was missing something.  
  


Izaya spoke up just a little, “Shizu as a nurse… What a… funny thought.” It was a mean joke ruined by his soft breathing. “Do you… think you’ll start treating all those who you’ve put.. in the hospital next?”  
  


Seriously?   
  


“Stop talking.”  
  


“Don’t worry.. No matter what you do… won’t change who you are.” And he somehow managed that cute laugh. That one where he knew only _he_ found his words funny.  
  


“What are you even talking about? Shut up and go to sleep.”   
  


Shizuo had decided not to turn on the light. His eyes had adjusted by now and the light from the hallway helped enough. Thought it’d be better for him anyway. 

He can’t believe Izaya walked all the way home, idiot.  
  


“You know, it’s disgusting that I ended up with you…” Izaya continued.   
  


He pulled his brow tight, “The hell is that supposed to mean?”  
  


“Mmn,” He went quiet for a second or two, “It’s not fair.”   
  


Shizuo exhaled. He wondered whether or not it was worth humoring him. “ _What’s_ not fair.” His tone dead and annoyed.  
  


“All I wanted… was to love humans. And for humans to love me.”  
  


Alright, that got him to laugh. “You’re insufferable. Why would anyone love _you_ ?”  
  


“Mm, apparently. All I’ve got is a monster…”   
  


“I’m not a— Be quiet.”  
  


“You love me, right?”  
  


Does he- What? The question made him stupid, ending him up to just stare at him with narrowed eyes.  
  


Izaya didn’t mind his silence, just continuing, “If you say it you admit to being a beast… since no human loves me.” He smiled, or tried to. It quickly left.  
  


“You’re talking too much.”   
  


“You’re… not talking enough… Say you love me, Shizu.” and it was oddly serious, huffed between fevered breathes.  
  


Shizuo continued to just stare. Blinking, brow pulled in thought. Izaya has never shown interest in that before - Not with him. _He_ always pulled away. Always conveyed in some way else. And he was now asking him to say it so brazenly. They didn't normally use such harsh terms. Harsh? It was startling and caught any words in his throat.  
  


Izaya outreached a hand to offer. His expression still dormant and tired, only one eye open.

Shizuo looked at the hand then took it in his. Felt Izaya’s grip try to tighten, thumb pressed against the muscles that existed there in his palm.  
  


He finally gave in with a sigh, “If I say it will you shut up and go to sleep?”  
  


“Mmn.” That wasn’t a yes or a no.   
  


His chest ached and his own cheeks felt like they were burning. He sank to the floor to kneel by the bedside. 

“Er, I, uh, love,” His voice went. His eyes passed to the side, unable to look like he was some middle school confession. But this was a terrible time to say it, right? But was it wrong? It felt wrong. He hated him so much sometimes. Anger burning just as he saw his smile, but also wanting to crush him with affection. It was all his fault. Everything was all his fault. Some elaborate plan so he could get Shizuo to stop chasing him around the city. One that’s lasted years. Some true dedication, sure, but he tried to believe Izaya wasn’t above it.

Yet, 

“I love… Shizu.”

It was raspy and soft, and directly from Izaya’s mouth.  
  


Shizuo’s eyes widened as his heart just twisted in a weird way that maybe should be concerning. He wondered if he just heard that wrong.   
  


Then the words, “I love you too,” tumbled off his own lips. Sinking into the air. Thought it’d be more dramatic than it was, that the statement would make the world end.

Maybe it did. 

Or maybe they should have been said earlier. 

Izaya just huffed in amusement then went quiet.

The hand in his went limp but Shizuo still held onto it. 

Let his head drop and he leaned against the bed. He had to take a moment to soak in the situation. He was tired, it was late. His heart fluttering in his chest mixed with doubts and anxiety, but not regret. Damn it, Izaya.

He finally stood up. Let the situation sit instead. 

It was 3:56 AM. 

Shizuo slept on the couch for the night.

* * *

  
  


“Shizu?” 

The quiet voice from down the hall woke him up. He was a heavy sleeper but the voice sat him up quicker than his body could recognize his exhaustion. 

He rushed to their bedroom and grabbed the door frame to stop himself from colliding into the wall.  
  


“Yeah?”  
  


Izaya had sat up a bit, but he still looked terrible. No longer red faced and cloudy, but now sickly pale. The cloth was in his hands and he looked groggy.

Specifically he looked incredibly vulnerable and Shizuo had the intense urge to protect him. Wish he could just punch the sickness out of him.  
  


“Water,” Izaya rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and pulled the blanket closer. “Please.”   
  


“Yeah.” He said again and left to the kitchen to fetch some water for him.   
  


Handing it to him, he also set the back of his hand to his head. It was still hot. His worry doubled.   
  


“How are you feeling?”   
  


Izaya rolled his eyes. “How do you _think_ I’m feeling, Shizu?”   
  


“Wonderful.” He bit back.  
  


He managed a smile, but with Izaya’s tired eyes it wasn’t quite right. “So wonderful.”   
  


They fell into a silence as Izaya worked on finishing his water. He immediately handed it back when he was done.   
  


“How did I get home?”  
  


Oh.   
  


Oh right.   
  


Shizuo was shocked and his brow furrowed.

“You… don’t remember?”   
  


Izaya looked at him annoyed, “Clearly, or I wouldn’t have asked.” He took a moment to turn away and sneeze. “Ugh.”   
  


“You walked home, I guess. Like a dumbass. You could have called me.”   
  


“And be seen carried home by you? Hah, even fevered it seems I had some sense.”   
  


Shizuo gritted his teeth then exhaled. Tried to let it roll off. 

He grabbed the cloth from Izaya’s lap and left. Returned with replenished water and a clean cool cloth.

“ _Lay down.”  
  
_

“Okaaaay.” And he did. Despite his stupidity, it did look like he was miserable. Probably trying to downplay it. Idiot. Stupid dumbass idiot.  
  


Shizuo set the cloth on his forehead and Izaya immediately got back to being comfortable.  
  


“I’ll make you some soup.”  
  


Before he turned to leave, he felt Izaya grab his wrist. It gave him a rush of memory from early this morning, thankfully he looked a little less pathetic. More coherent, maybe worse because he had a small smile that kind of made his heart flip.   
  


“Thanks for caring for me.”   
  


It’s been years and Izaya’s still so good at flustering him.  
  


“...Yeah.”   
  


Izaya let go and Shizuo left to go make him some food.  
  


He didn’t actually mind taking care of him. 

He called Tom and made up some reason to take a sick day. Well, it was a sick day. It just wasn’t _his_ sick day. And he refused to call Shinra because this was his responsibility. Right? Izaya was fine. He just needed soup, care, and support. Juice too. He went and bought some juice. 

He was constantly worried he was forgetting something. Izaya slept a lot and Shizuo didn’t. Sort of worried most of the time, as if something would happen if he wasn’t there. He had been watching TV as much as possible to try and distract himself. It wasn’t really working.

By the second day though Izaya looked a little better and well enough to complain he was bored and wanted to get out of bed. So Shizuo reluctantly moved him to the couch. Washed the sheets in the bed and kept himself busy keeping him cared for. Soups and warm food. Tissues.

He was glad he wasn’t throwing up.   
  


“Uggh,” Izaya bundled up more in the blanket. “It’s so cold in here.”   
  


Shizuo gave him a worried look from where he sat on the other end of the couch. “It’s not.”  
  


“I’m freezing.”  
  


He didn’t know what to do other than look around and tapping at his leg.  
  


Izaya answered for him. “Could you get me a _hot_ cloth? And maybe some soup?”  
  


Yes, he could do that. And he just nodded and did it.  
His actions felt robotic as his mind was sticking back on the morning. His words. How he looked, how he held his hand. How the words felt on his own tongue. Ugh.

He walked back over and gave Izaya the soup and the cloth. Ran his fingers through Izaya’s hair. The man needed a shower but he ruffled his hand through it affectionately anyway. 

Izaya only hummed sweetly, “Thank you, Shizu.” It was sang gently and he took a bite of the soup. “If only you treated me like this all the time.”  
  


“You don’t deserve me to.”   
  


“Ah, that may be true. This is still so nice.”  
  


“Don’t get used to it.”   
  


“Enjoying it while I can.”  
  


Shizuo sighed and left Izaya to eat. Maybe get himself food too, he was kind of hungry.

The third day started to get annoying.

  
  


He was still looking pretty terrible with an in and out fever. His spirits were higher but he still was sleeping a lot. Another day he had to call out.   
  


Guess it was _kind of_ nice to at least use the sick days, Shizuo didn’t normally get sick. Colds at worst. Flu only when he was young. He didn’t enjoy lying to get out of work, but he found this serious enough to. _Again, it wasn't... lying. Right?_ Whatever _._

Izaya’s sneezing was getting worse, that was concerning. Coughing was minimal. 

But what was truly terrible was when he wasn’t sleeping, he was needy.   
  


“Shizu!”   
  


What was that, the third time this last hour?  
  


It was bad enough yesterday but now it was like he was an actual nurse. A job he would introduce victims to, not one he'd be good at.  
  


“What?” He rested against the door frame, exasperated.  
  


Izaya looked relaxed, but a little dramatic. “Can you please get me another book?”   
  


“I just got you that one an hour ago.”   
  


“I finished it.”   
  


“No you didn’t.”   
  


“I’m a fast reader, Shizu.”   
  


“Bullshit.”  
  


“Please?”  
  


And Shizuo finally gave in. He walked over to grab the book from him. Izaya didn’t let go to keep Shizuo from leaving. His expression was affectionate and he shifted to bring Shizuo down. His arms sliding up and dragging him down into a kiss.

Shizuo was faster, his hand dropped the book and blocked Izaya’s face right before he could kiss him. Then nicely pushed his head back into the pillow.   
  


“-Hmph.”  
  


“ _You’re sick.”  
  
_

Izaya shoved Shizuo’s hand off him, looking absolutely disappointed. 

“I’m being deprived of attention, Shizu. I don’t know how long I’ll last. You won’t even hold me on the couch. I need comfort.”  
  


Izaya couldn’t even comprehend how difficult it’s been to say no. After everything. He wanted to hold him and share his warmth- With all Izaya’s complaining of being cold. His shaking. It was terrible. 

“I will when you’re better.” He kept firm.  
  


“Ugh. This is torture.”   
  


“Now what book did you want.”  
  


Izaya sat back up and tilted his head. “Unsure. Just grab me one.”  
  


And Shizuo did.   
  


“Need anything else?”  
  


Izaya opened the book up and flipped through, his attention stuck on it. “Nope, I’m fine. Thanks, Shizu.”   
  


“Okay.” And he nodded in relief and got to leave.

He didn’t get far.  
  


“Shizu, wait!”  
  


Exhale. He turned back.

“ _What.”  
  
_

“Actually-Could you get me a glass of water, please?”   
  


Shizuo tapped his fingers against the doorway. Closed his eyes as his patience was thinning. 

“Yes.”  
  


“Thank you, Shizu.”  
  


Now the fourth day was ridiculous. There was no way it was supposed to last this long. He didn’t know shit about the flu, he just went over this, but he knew something was wrong. 

Either Izaya was lying or something was genuinely serious. Both ideas upset him. 

He was tired of sleeping on the couch too.  
  


Shizuo checked his temperature, still a degree higher than it should be. Always in the mornings, would sometimes get worse after a nap. That’s what made him doubt that it was fake. How could you alter your own body temperature? What kind of flu would last so long? 

He pushed Izaya’s hair out of his face with worry. “You’re still hot. I’m going to call Shinra. God damn it, I should have called him earlier.”  
  


“No. No, that’s… I’m fine.” He exhaled out pathetically. Tried to sit up but Shizuo pushed him back down. “Really, it’ll pass. I just need rest.”   
  


“What if you’re _not.”_ Shizuo snapped, “It’ll be just a quick check up.”   
  


“N..”  
  


Shizuo paused, “Unless there’s a reason you don’t want him to check up on you.”   
  


Izaya frowned with narrowed eyes, “That’s forward. I wouldn’t lie about an illness, Shizu.”  
  


“...” Shizuo narrowed his eyes at him, then eased. “Okay.” He grabbed his phone and flipped it open. “Then I’m worried.”  
  


Izaya looked at him with a comforting smile, “That’s so kind of you, Shizu. I’m so lucky to have such a sweet monster.”  
  


What kind of compliment was that? Shizuo gave him a confused look then turned his focus back on his phone.  
  


Shinra was there in less than an hour.   
  


His beaming personality was as annoying as ever but it was a relief to have him. He was getting a little claustrophobic, locking himself up here with Izaya to take care of him without going outside. For a guy who always spent his time in the city, it had been making him antsy. 

Izaya looked incredibly annoyed, somehow trumping his own annoyance. Even looking so pathetically sick.  
  


“Wow, Izaya, you look terrible!” Shinra laughed.  
  


“Ah, thanks. I’ll take it as a compliment.”  
  


Shinra just laughed again, “You shouldn’t. But yes, let’s get a look at you. Haha, it’s kind of interesting seeing you like this. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you sick before.”   
  


He looked directly to Shizuo with a blank expression. Pissed. “Yes, mostly because I don’t really need to see doctors when I am.”  
  


“You’re an idiot.” Shizuo said from where he loomed in the doorway.   
  


“Just do the check up, Shinra.” Izaya exhaled.  
  


And Shinra first pressed his hand against Izaya’s forehead with a hum. Then made him open his mouth and tipped his head back to check his throat and under his tongue. Nodded with another hum and then did a good ol’ true thermometer.  
  


“So, when did you first start feeling symptoms?”  
  


“He staggered home with a high fever three days ago at 3 AM.” Shizuo answered for him.  
  


“Hm.”   
  


Shizuo didn’t like that hum. It set him on edge, expecting the very worst.   
  


“This is just a cold. I’m guessing his temperature died two days ago.”   
  


He wished he didn’t hear that right.  
  


“Ah.”  
  


“Thank you, Shinra.” Izaya said pleasantly.  
  


“No problem! Now I suggest-”  
  


Shizuo took a step behind him and grabbed the door. Ripped it from its hinges.  
  


“Well, I’m feeling a lot better now.” Izaya quickly said and hopped out of bed.   
  


Shinra blinked as Shizuo raised the door, shoving it through the doorway ready to throw it. Anger filling him so quickly he didn't even have time to control himself. The impulsive rage controlled his body so much, he didn't even realize why he specifically chose the door.  
  


“ _HOW MANY DAYS, IZAYA?_ ” 

“-Wait, wait!” Shinra peeped out, “Let me out of the room first!”

Shizuo couldn’t quite comprehend the words, violence completely overriding his thoughts. 

Izaya was grabbing clothing, his expression both devious and worried. Looked, somehow, a lot fucking better.   
  


“You took such good care of me, I really appreciate it.”  
  


And Shizuo threw the door-Or really stabbed the ground with it at Izaya’s direction. The space didn’t allow for precise destruction. Izaya dodged just to use the door as an opportunity to jump off it to take that small window of time from Shizuo recovering from throwing the large object. 

Shizuo turned as quickly as he could to try and catch him, but in Izaya fashion he was a second too slow. He had landed on his feet behind him. 

The bastard even turned with a smile to grab his jacket off the ground.

Shizuo tried to grab him then too, but Izaya had already kicked himself away and ran off. Shizuo followed. Both took the second to put on their shoes. Izaya grabbing them on his way out and Shizuo actually putting them on.

Left Shinra to cower next to the bed.  
  


On the street Izaya had stopped running to face him. He was still a mess, hair unkempt, in comfortable wear, his longer jacket zipped up to, _I guess_ try and hide himself, his actual clothes were tucked under his arm. Shizuo was at least in a little bit of a better look, but it was just his dress shirt, lacking his vest and tie.

Izaya used the small delay to slip his shoes on.  
  


“Hm, do you still love me, Shizu?” And it was said with a smile and with his head tilted. A knowing drag of his words, dipping a little playful.  
  


Shizuo’s eyes widened, taking a second for that to completely register- He. He _did_ remember.   
  


“ _You… Izaya!”  
  
_

And Izaya just furthered his grin and got to running again. 

Shizuo chased.

  
The very next day Shizuo came down with a fever.

Izaya wasn't as good of a nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> so i said i wasnt making any more of these............ but i came up with this in the middle of the night.  
> shizuo practices good quarantine specifically by obsessively caring


End file.
